bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mike
Big Mike is a baby character which first appeared in the Bump in The Night episode, Baby Jail. He is a large menacing baby and assumed the oldest and biggest of The Babies. Big Mike is voiced by Brad Garrett, who is best known for his roles as Robert Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond . He also voiced Fatso in Casper (1995 film). Appearance Big Mike is small a baby doll who is larger and bigger then the other babies with with a bit of black hair, Brown eyes and one tooth in his mouth (As he mentioned in the episode he has a tooth and is causing him pain like most babies) and wears a diaper. Role in the series When Mr. Bumpy gets turned into a baby in the episode after trying to take a lollipop from one of the babies and then The baby squeezes the baby formula into Bumpy's open mouth and swallows it,Big Mike at first menaces Mr Bumpy and challenges him to a battle of patty cake ,Big Mike starts playing rough and Bumpy is knocked flat, Bumpy then gets up and starts fighting back. Big Mike then grabs Bumpy by the ankle and starts tickling his foot. Bumpy is tickled and starts drooling on the floor in defeat. Big Mike and The Babies then force-feed Bumpy some baby food that taste disgusting. Bumpy then is upset saying he hates the life of a baby and wants out of itchy diapers and wants real food instead of the gross baby food, Big Mike then says he’s seen the “Biggers” get the easy life with “sugary cereal and junk food”. Bumpy can no longer handle the pressure and wants to get out of Baby Jail and Big Mike decides to help out and Mike, Bumpy and The Babies soon work together to bust out of Baby Jail. Bumpy concocts a plan to break out with the help of teamwork, the babies tie their diapers together while tying the other end to the bottle. The bottle is launched over the top of the bar and Mike and Bumpy climb up the wall Bumpy unlocks the gate and the babies escape. Molly Coddle and Squishington then return seeing the babies have escaped, the babies then scramble around trying to get away, Molly traps the babies in butterfly net, Bumpy trips over a shoe and is about to be captured by Molly but Big Mike then distracts Molly and he is caught and thrown back in Baby Jail, Bumpy almost got away, but Molly scoops him up and he is also put back in prison. Big Mike asks Bumpy why he didn’t escape when he had the chance, Bumpy says that Mike took the net for him and didn’t want him to suffer the punishment alone. Mike thanks Bumpy but tells him the worst part is about to happen which is the burping. Molly picks up Bumpy and she starts holding him in her arms, she pats Bumpy on the back and he lets out a large burp. The side effects of the Baby Formula wore off and Bumpy is transformed back into his fully-grown adult size. Molly is surprised and Bumpy is normal again, saying he just needed a good burp and he tells her and Squishy that Babies aren’t so bad when you look at things from their point of view. Big Mike then starts crying and Bumpy feels sorry for the poor baby and gets emotional because he understands the poor guy's pain. Big Mike also makes a cameo in Mr. Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe in the Christmas special T'was the Night Before Bumpy dancing with The Living Bread during Phil Silverfish singing The Dreidle song. Gallery ''' Bes.JPG| Big Mike being feed cream corn by Molly while Bumpy watches with a dirty look Lolipop.JPG|Big Mike and Bumpy fight over a Lolipop Squeez.JPG|Big Mike squeezing the bottle of Baby Formula into Bumpy's mouth Bomgzz.JPG|Big Mike staring down at Mr.Bumpy with a mean look on his face Mike.JPG|"Put a bottle on me will ya" Patty.JPG|Big Mike challenges Bumpy to a game of "Patty Cake" Bgdsd.JPG|Big Mike and Bumpy challenging each other in "Patty Cake" Bfeet.JPG|Big Mike tickles Mr Bumpy's feet Bbg.JPG|Big Mike "Who's Drooling Now,Your a real sight" Bgds.JPG|Big Mike and Bumpy make a plan to escape the Baby Jail Teamwork.jpg|Big Mike gives Bumpy the thumbs for good work on the escape plan Bpfas.JPG|Big Mike and Bumpy get ready to climb up the wall to escape Bhdas.JPG|"Crawl for it tough guy" Mike_in_jail.jpg|Big Mike back in Baby Jail hoping Bumpy can make it out without being caught by Molly Bfdasuur.JPG|"Why tough guy Why" Bhdasfuuur.JPG|Big Mike realizing Bumpy didn’t want him to suffer the punishment alone Mok.JPG|Big Mike tells Bumpy he'll be singing a different tune after what comes next "The Burping" Poor_sap.JPG|"The Poor Sap" Crying_mike.JPG|Big Mike crying at the end of the episode Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters